


Texting

by kaige68



Series: Jealous [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation in texts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting

**Author's Note:**

> Due to overwhelming poking (thank you all!), here is a follow up to Jealous that I couldn't get out of my head. There will be more.

left 3 msgs, U ignoring me?

Did we catch a case?

No. 

Then I’m ignoring you.

Ur there 2 text but not talk?

I don’t want to talk to you right now.

I thought we were going out tonight.

I figured you had other plans.

What other plans?

I didn’t catch his name.

WHO?

Took Grace for ice today, saw you.

Never said exclusive.

I know. Thought it was implied.

I’m sorry.

You should be.

So that’s it?

Yes, I can’t do that.

You should have said that before we were invested.

~~Invested? Fuck you!~~ I’ll see you at work. 


End file.
